


受精

by maqiao



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Emasculata, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao





	受精

他割下了本不应该不属于他美丽新娘该有的那些的部分，和着潺潺血水将缝隙缝合。金发新娘恢复的很好，昏睡时伤口被血凝住。但我们焦急的新郎，他迫不及待，他吻着帕克，分开了新娘的双腿，架在自己的肩头。

没有任何警惕的帕克被直接贯穿，从昏睡中喘叫着惊醒，挣扎撕裂了伤口。"hey，daring"，格鲁斯金俯下身压制住起身反抗的金发美人，“是我鲁莽了，我弄疼你了对吗。”他的热切温柔的关心话语渗出病态感，引得帕克撑起身体颤抖着，有向后退缩的趋势，但被对方托住臀部大力提回，两个人贴得让人绝望地更近。

格鲁斯金轻触着流血不止的伤口，眼睛在帕克的身体_上贪婪的舔舐着，发出连连赞叹:“这不能怪我。你那柔软的肌肤，散发着香气，这让我变成了未谙世事的毛头少年。”帕克疼痛到无法思考，他前端的条形伤口缝合的线头相互拉扯，后面被唐突的巨物撕裂开来，不管是睁眼闭眼，呼吸憋气，疼痛就是攀附在他身.上的赖皮蛇，让他想死，想一了百了。

格鲁斯金这边才刚刚开始,他蘸取帕克不断流失的湿滑温热的血液当做润滑剂，仔仔细细地在帕克容纳自己的地方晕散开来。格鲁斯金按住帕克的盆骨,强行将自己整根都送了进去。"oh, god, 你真是太紧了。”但杀人的疼痛迫使帕克的肠壁一-阵一阵的绞缩，随着帕克的意识逐渐从昏迷中清醒,他的收缩就越发强烈，这让格鲁斯金难以抽送自如，有些消受不了了，“宝贝，放松，你不会想夹断我的。

帕克的意识在非人的折磨中逐渐清醒。首先就是剧痛到接近麻木下半身，肚子里被千刀万剐，双手使不上力气，身.上的男人匍匐在他的脖颈和胸口,在他裸露的肌肤上留下黏腻的印记。无法呼吸，整个人就像被拽入了百米深的水底，耳边传来隔着水闷住的男人粗重的喘息声，是一层一层逐渐激烈起来的满足的哼鸣声，帕克收紧的内壁给格鲁斯金带去的更多是被夹紧的快感，他听着帕克那尖锐的，随着他每-下的顶弄有节奏的哭腔，心中对这位懂事的新娘都更加满意了。“啊，噢，我们一起到达顶峰好吗? darling,嗯? - -起去 ....扼!”格鲁斯金的操弄就快要逼近高潮的边缘,他凑在帕克的耳边大声地叫床，“啊....”。入侵物在帕克的体内抽动了好一会儿，一部分白色的精液混合着或凝结的血块和氧化成暗黑色的血液一起从二人连结的部位漫溢出来。- -瞬间一切都停止了，帕克终于不再像个被人摆弄的破布娃娃,在即将被溺死的瞬间他得以冒出水面。此时帕克唯一能感知到的就是 攀附身上的禽兽，终于将暴行告一段落。

帕克咬着嘴唇，被动接受着来自恶魔的事后温存的轻吻，只是被吻过的皮肤是溃烂的。哭声从抿住的嘴唇缝里断断续续地溢出。下体痛，肚子痛，头痛，心理上的极:端厌恶和恐惧，一切的一-切综合作用下，一股压抑了许久的酸意从胸口直冲出口腔，呕吐物喷向格鲁斯金和帕克自己的胸口。他控制不住自己的身体，呕吐这一-行为使他即使本意是保持不动,他仍然干呕着抽搐，大口呼吸。格鲁斯金起身了,低头看着自己被弄脏的西装礼服，一言不发。黑暗中的沉默就快杀死帕克了,同时大脑中抛出一连串的疑问。他生气了吗?像那些惹他不快的精神病人一样?自己会被杀吗?帕克紧闭着双眼，但是悬于眼皮之.上的黑影移开了。-双大手轻轻地抚摸上了他的肚子，同时把他扶坐起来。“上帝听到了我虔诚的祷告。”格鲁斯金将耳朵贴在帕克的小腹_上。“主赐予我们一一个新生命!.么..帕克虚弱地喃喃自语道。只是蚊子叫般的声音都被格鲁斯金捕捉到了。"darling! 我亲爱的，勇敢的妻子,我们成功了，你怀孕了!”格鲁斯金捧住帕克的脸，紧紧地吻住了他的嘴唇，不顾帕克嘴中的酸腥味道，动情的他竟然将舌头突:入进去。喉咙还残留着呕吐后辛辣感,但帕克强忍住了咬断对方舌头和吐在对方嘴里的念头。

“我已经准备好做一-个父亲了，做一一个和我爸爸不一-样的，一个正直负责的好父亲! 我会好好对你的。”格鲁斯金最后给了帕克-一个脸颊的吻。“我去给你换一身衣服,我要你干干净净，开开心心的，我们一起迎接我们孩子的出世。”这个英俊的疯子露出着小男孩般快乐又慌张的神情,“在哪儿...我的.. ,然而开朗的表情转眼被阴霾覆盖--就在格鲁斯金拿出铁链的一瞬间。 “我是为了你好。这房子又黑又复杂，我可不希望你走动的时候.... .摔跤什么的。”帕克的神经再次被拉到紧绷。金发新娘又变回哑巴。格鲁斯金给帕克左右手都扣，上铁链，拉到两只手无法相碰的状态。“我希望你是聪明的。对吧?为孩子好...也为你好。”

“我得换身衣服。”格鲁斯金的身影在昏暗的环境里很快消失不见。

帕克闭_上眼睛。他要活下去。面对这个神经病，顺从他是唯-的选择。

他身处光明照不到的地方,他把哭嚎留在肚子里，保存热量和体力，静静地等待下一场折磨的到来。

帕克攥紧拳头。

他会活下去。


End file.
